


Like Real People Do

by alcxandriawrites



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcxandriawrites/pseuds/alcxandriawrites
Relationships: Austin Russo/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Like Real People Do

Austin walked into the apartment and the first thing he noticed was Layla asleep on the couch. He gave a small shake of his head before shutting the door quietly behind him. He had told her before he left for work not to wait up for him, yet there she was.

  
He smiled as he took in her form. She was slumped over, wrapped up in her favorite Obi-Wan blanket. She seemed so small, curled up in the corner of the sofa, hardly taking up any space. Light from the TV lit up her resting face, mouth slightly open. The long, dark curls of her hair almost made her disappear completely.

  
As silently as he could, Austin hung his keys on the nearby hook and removed his boots. He padded over to the kitchen, taking stock of the used dishes. Layla’s Darth Vader mug lie used in the sink. His glanced back to the living room, making sure she was still asleep before picking up the mug. As soundlessly as he could, he turned on the water and began quickly wiping it clean before shutting it off and setting the mug to dry. With another quick look he confirmed she was still unaware. He then made quick work of the coffee maker, emptying out the filter and rinsing it off before placing it back in the machine.

  
Afterwards, Austin made his way over to the living room. On the coffee table was Layla’s halfway shut laptop and a paper plate littered with crumbs. Her purse sat below her on the floor, alongside her phone and car keys. He couldn’t help but smile down at her. Surely the bed was more comfortable to sleep on than the couch. As carefully as he could, he began to pull the blanket off of her. She shifted slightly, letting out a quiet sigh. He was relieved to see that she had at least changed out of her work clothes before crashing. Gently, he lifted her up into his arms. Almost immediately she leaned into him, the curls of her hair tickling his nose.

  
Layla seemed to wake slightly as he began tucking her into bed. He had stepped away when he heard her quiet, sleep-laden voice. “Austin?”

  
He turns back around, noticing she had sat up slightly on her elbow. She blinked blearily up at him as he approached. “Hey there, sweetheart,” he whispered, brushing the wild hair out of her eyes. “You should go back to sleep."

  
Layla hummed, wrapping a hand around his bicep and pulling him down. “Mmm…not yet.” She paused her movement just as his face was inches from hers. “I haven’t seen you all day.” She placed a warm hand on his cheek, letting her eyes rove over his features.

  
Once again, Austin began to wonder how the hell he ended up with someone like her. He took the moment memorize her features – the dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her pronounced eyebrows, which she failed to convince him were unattractive. And then there were her eyes, tired, but full of warmth and an impossible amount of love.

  
Austin didn’t know who leaned in first – frankly, he didn’t care – but in the next moment they were sharing a kiss. Layla’s hand slid from his cheek to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss was slow and lazy, as if they had all the time in the world. He bit down gently on her bottom lip as he pulled away, and she let out a sigh. “Alright,” he said, a small smile on his face. “It’s time for bed.”

  
Layla pouted, plopping back down on her pillow. “Sleep? After that? Unlikely.”

  
Austin chuckled before planting another kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

  
“Goodnight.” She reached over and squeezed his hand. She smiled. “I love you, Austin.”

  
Austin could have sworn he never felt happier than in that moment.  



End file.
